


You're Who?

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: You meet Steve Rogers in a coffee shop, only you don’t know its Steve Rogers. When you do find out who he is, your reaction is not what he expected.





	You're Who?

You smiled down at your phone, the cute picture of your sister’s daughter filling the screen. You reached out to take a sip of your coffee when you noticed a man standing in front of you.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked shyly. “All the other seats are taken.”

“Oh, yeah sure, just hang on, lemme-” you swept all of your things that you had spread out on the table into your bag. “I’m sorry. Of course, please.”

“Thank you,” the man said gratefully. You couldn’t help but notice how tall he was as he sat down across from you. “I’m Steve.”

“Its nice to meet you, Steve. I’m Y/N.” You reached awkwardly over the table to shake his hand. 

“So, Y/N, what brings you here? Besides the coffee of course.” Steve smiled at you, his blue eyes crinkling slightly. 

You shrugged. “I’m working on putting together some figures for my boss. This is technically my morning break, but I’ve found that if I leave work for a half an hour and do nothing, its a lot harder to go back.”

“You only get a half hour off from work?” Steve asked incredulously.

“No no no no no,” you hurried to assure him. “No, Mr. Stark gives us a half hour off in the morning, then we get a one hour lunch break, then another half hour in the afternoon.”

“Wait…Mr. Stark?” Steve repeated. “You work for Tony Stark?”

“Yep.” You took a sip of your coffee, not noticing the slight look of alarm that washed over his face. He wiped it away before you looked back up.

“Is he a good boss?”

You rolled your eyes. “He’s great, except for that he only hires like five people, and we need more like ten to get all the work he gives us done. And he’s always telling us to get out of the room.”

“Get out of the rooms?” Steve repeated. “Why?”

You shrugged. “I think he and Ms. Potts go at it when we leave.”

“’Go at it?’” Steve couldn’t keep the look of complete confusion off of his face.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “You know…intercourse?”

“Oh.” Steve blushed profusely, even his ears turning pink. “I see.”

You shrugged. “Whatever. What do you do for a living?”

“I do a little bit of this, a little bit of that,” Steve replied vaguely. “Nothing that interesting, unfortunately.”

“What are your coworkers like?” you asked curiously. 

“Oh, they’re great. They all bring a different set of skills to the team. And everyone speaks their mind, which always keeps people on their toes.” Steve smiled slightly, and you smiled back. “Theres Nat, she’s as strong minded as they come, and hates anyone telling her what to do. Then theres Clint, he and Nat have worked together longer than the rest of us. Sam, I met him while jogging and brought him on board. Theres also–”

“Hang on, hang on,” you broke in. “You hired someone who you met while jogging?”

“Not right away,” Steve insisted. “We became friends, and when we needed someone with his skill set, we asked him to help us and he did. Now he’s one of us.”

“That sounds like fun,” you laughed. “You guys must have a lot of fun at work.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by three girls who crowded around him. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re Captain America!” one of them squealed.

“He’s totally Captain America!” another agreed with wide eyes.

“I can’t believe we’re actually meeting Captain America!” the third gaped.

“Can I get your autograph?” the first girl asked as she held out a napkin.

“Can I get a photo?” the second girl pleaded, pulling out her phone.

“Can I get both?” The third girl had her phone at the ready, and had pulled a small printer out of her purse.

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat as the three girls surrounded Steve, chattering wildly above his head. Steve posed willingly for photos with each of the girls, and then signed each of the photos after the girls had printed them out. They walked out, excitedly laughing and blushing as they looked back at Steve.

He sat down across from you awkwardly. “Sorry about that. I didn’t think that anyone would come up to us like that.”

You couldn’t do anything except stare at him for a few moments. Finally, you said in a flat voice, “You’re Captain America.”

“Yes.”

You shook your head incredulously. “You…you work with my boss.”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” you asked tiredly. 

“Because I was afraid that I would scare you off,” Steve explained. “You seemed nice and you didn’t immediately recognize me as Captain America so you weren’t going to start screaming like some crazy person if you did happen to recognize me mid conversation.”

You sighed. “Yeah. Okay. That makes sense.” You met his eyes. “I’m sorry if it seemed like I was mad. The last time I met someone, it turned out that they had conveniently forgot to mention that they were just released from prison two weeks before for armed robbery, so, you know…”

“Its okay,” Steve hurried to assure you. “If you weren’t suspicious, I would have been.” You smiled hesitantly and nodded. “If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you recognize me?”

“Oh, that.” You ducked your head, a blush heavy on your cheeks. “I don’t usually get a chance to watch any television. When I do get caught up on the news, its listening to the radio on the way to work. So I’ll know whats going on, but I couldn’t put a name to a face if you paid me.” 

Steve chuckled. “Fair enough.”

From there on you managed to steer the conversation in a lighter direction. You chatted with Steve about work, what you would do for fun, what you wanted for your future, everything. It wasn’t until you happened to glance at your watch that you realized how late you were.

“Shit, I’m late for work.” You shot out of your chair, scrambling to sling your bag over your shoulder as you began to walk towards the door, coffee clutched in your hand. 

Steve accompanied you to the entrance of Stark Tower. “You want to get dinner?” he blurted before you could go in.

You turned to face him. “I-I’d love to,” you stammered finally. “When?”

“Does tonight work?” Steve asked nervously. “When you get off from work?”

“Tonight is perfect! I get off at seven,” you agreed. 

“I look forward to it,” Steve said, a smile on his face.  
“Me too,” you admitted softly. “I’ll see you later.” With that, you hurried into the tower and up to the floor you worked on. You practically threw your things to the side and settled into your work   
quickly as you did your best to ignore the confused glances they gave you.

Not ten minutes later, Tony Stark strolled in. He glanced over the work that you had all completed, and murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear, “I hear you’ve got a date with Rogers tonight, Y/N. Have fun.”

“Thank you sir,” you managed to say awkwardly as he exited the room. 

The rest of the day passed by slower than you thought possible in anticipation of your date, and when the date finally happened, it was better than you could have ever imagined.


End file.
